Lecture: The Laws of Magic
On September 29th a lecture was held in Dalaran by Zanbor Emerson for the Magus Senate of Dalaran at the Antonidas Memorial. This lecture and others like it are made possible with the support of our readers. The Dalaran Education Service thanks you for all your donations. Printed with the permission of the author. Record Hello everyone, thank you for attending. Tonights leacture will be about the four Laws of Magic. Now as I am sure you all know, the laws of magic I am going to speak about are not the legal code we follow in Dalaran, rather the laws are the constants in magic. I don't have to tell you that magic is often unpredictable, but these four laws always hold true. Those of you in the apprenticeship program will want to pay attention as the four laws are always a part of your testing. Now without further ado, let us move on to the first law. The first law is that magic is powerful. Qhile that seems like a no brainer as we are in a flying magical city, many magi often forget and start to view certain spells as not powerful. You have to remember that magic is not something many beings have the ability to access. It might seem that way to us, but that is because are members of the Kirin Tor we tend to only focus on those with magic. It is good to remind yourself when casting spells of the power you are dealing with and the effects it can have on you. With that in mind we move on to the next law. Magic is corrupting. You have all heard the stories of Kel'thuzad and Kael'thas. Beware of thinking that is can't happen to you. Magic breeds pride and arrogance. Thinking that you won't be corrupted in the first step down that path. I encourage all of you to attend Altheria's mental defense classes. It is good to actively work against corruption whenever possible. The next law is that magic is an addiction. I am sure you all remember when you cast your first spell. The pride and joy you felt, but deep down you felt the need to cast another spell. The more you cast the stronger the addiction becomes. I want you all to know that I am going to be here after the lecture. If anyone feels like they are having trouble dealing with their addiction please come to me, we can work something out. I am always here if anyone needs to talk. I am very serious about this, we don't want anyone to succumb to using fel magics. On that cheery not lets move on the the final law. Magic attracts the Twisting Nether. Many of you know and have possibly been involved in fighting against an invasion by the Burning Legion. They have tried three times in the past and will certainly be trying again. Every use of magic is like a beacon that calls out to the demons of the Twisting Nether. It is our duty as the users of Arcane magic to hunt down and destroy demons whereever they are. I will take this moment to once again tell you again, that the consorting with demons is illegal. If you have any information about anyone doing such, please bring it to the Inner Council's attention as soon as possible. I thank you all for listening. I hope you walk away from this with a better understanding of the four laws and how they effect everything we do here in Dalaran. It is important to keep them in the back of your minds at all times. Have a good night and may the Eye of Dalaran watch over you always. Category:Documents Category:Speeches Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Education